


Dear Karl Jacobs, Do We Really Know You?

by Doingurmom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, The egg uh oh, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, well I tried to make it angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doingurmom/pseuds/Doingurmom
Summary: A fic in which Sapnap and Quackity learn that their fiance isn't who they think.(Basically Time travelling Karl who decides to leave them bc I want angst)Also sad father son relationship between sapnap and bad. bc yes
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dear Karl Jacobs, Do We Really Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey yall  
> This sucks very much so dont hate me <3

Karl  
Karl Karl Karl Karl.  
The man they loved. The man who forgot them.  
Quackity remembered, the day Karl had gone missing for weeks, only to reappear confused and without a scratch. Sapnap remembered, when Karl had stepped out of his house he had hidden in, only for his sweatshirt to look different. Both finances remembered the way Karl had come into the bed crying, about the egg, a party? James? They were worried. It was the egg. Wasn't it?

Not all things were what they thought, it turned out. It started off a normal day. Bright, sunny, warm in bed. But only 2 bodies. Where was Karl? Sapnap had woken up first, ready to get more food, maybe go hunt some more pigs, and had to hop over all the vines. God there were so many. Where are these coming from, Sapnap thought, and why the honk are they everywhere. Hurrying away from it, he went on with his day. After collecting nearly half a stack of raw pork, he realized the time, so he ran back to the house. Quackity was there, like normal, humming away as he sorted through the chests. Frowning, Sapnap asked Quackity a question that had been said too many times before, "Where's Karl?"  
Quackity shrugged, "...maybe at that house?"  
"I miss him, I wanna make him a fancy dinner tonight."  
Laughing Quackity stood up, "Yeah let's get him before you burn our house down."  
As they walked off, Sapnap had the nagging feeling of being watched. Strange. They got closer and closer to the crater when they saw him. Karl was laying in a patch of grass, idly waving his hand up in cloudy sky.  
"GUAPITO, KARLOS MY MAN," Quackity exclaimed.   
Looking over confused, Karl opened his mouth, but before he could say whatever he was going to, his eyes widened. "QUACKITY, SAPNAP, MY BELOVEDS!" he said with the same enthusiastic energy. It was nothing like the laying boy that was there before. Sapnap knew Karl was... changing. He was not the same as before, that was for sure. And so, hand in hand, Karl sandwiched between them, they walked off. Except. They didn't get far. 

At first sapnap thought Karl maybe tripped, but then he screamed. As he tried to grab Karl, who was somehow being dragged by an unseen force. He realized he couldn't move. The vines. The blood vines hand wrapped themselves around his ankles, slowly pulling Quackity and himself too. As he tried to reach for both his fiancés, he hit his head, and blacked out.

Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling clementine.  
You are lost and gone forever dreadful sorry clementine.  
Sapnap awoke to the loud singing. He recognized it. From where? Oh, he was home, in bed. His dad, Bad humming to him as he slept. It was hot. Too hot. He tried to turn over, why couldn't he?   
This wasn't right. Bolting up, or trying to, Sapnap came to the realization he was not lying down, and that he was enclosed in the the red vines, circling around him, keeping him tied to something scalding, something beating, something alive.   
Thought he oughter join his daughter now he's with his clementine.  
"Oh, Sappy nappy! Your awake," said his dad, "I hope you're well rested, big things going on right now! Big things!"  
"Dad what is this?!"   
A voice resonated from his left, " Yeah Bad, what the fuck is this?!" Oh. Quackity.  
"Language," his father screeched.  
"Mmm stop being so loud," mumbled Karl from his right.  
"Good good, you're all awake! Now I'm going to leave you here, have some alone time with the egg."  
Now Sapnap was thrashing, "DAD WAIT WHAT IS THIS, DAD-"  
His voice died down when he no longer heard footsteps going away.  
"I'm sure we can get out of this," said Karl.  
"But Karlos, how? My inventory is probably empty and I cant even move to open it," sighed Quackity.  
"Well maybe-"  
"What do we have here?" The voice was demonic, garbled, scary. It was the egg.  
"What the fuck," said Quackity. True because what the fuck.  
"Who do we have here? Quackity, Sapnap, and... ah Karl Jacobs. We meet. Again."  
"Karl? You've been here?" Sapnap questioned.  
"I- I mean yeah, to save Tommy and what not, I've never really b-been with the egg like this."  
"Lies. It's been, what, maybe 1000 years? 100? 10? That masquerade ball was quite the event."  
"Huh?! Karl what is it talking about?" Quackity sounded scared.  
"Has your precious fiance not told you?"  
"Shut up," Karl hissed, "They cant know."  
"Well, let's see, you know of Sir Billiam? Yes? That "bed time tale". Ah it was a very much real event. Karl was there. First guest to arrive, actually. He had quite the close bonds with another guest particularly. Such a shame he had to watch them all die."  
"Karl. Explain?"  
"I..."   
Karl was crying, tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"What about Mizu? Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet."  
The sniffs stopped abruptly. "You knew?!" That was the angriest Quackity or Sapnap had heard Karl. "This whole time..."  
"You see, Sapnap, Quackity, while you were here suffering, in pain, Karl has been travelling, running away from actually helping. Going back, or maybe forward, just so he didn't have to face it here. Karl and I have met many times, and we'll meet again, in the past or future."  
"SHUT UP. This was never supposed to happen. Not like this at least."  
"This is your timeline, true, but this is always going to happen. You. Running. What will it be next? Running off to another day. Leaving behind the people you care about just to meet new ones that break your heart. You can go back. You should go back."  
"They miss me too, don't they?"   
"Nothing you do helps, Karl Jacobs, you know deep down you messed up, so go back."  
Something flickered in Karl, and the vines released him. Looking up at Sapnap and Quackity, he smiled. A portal appeared   
"We'll meet again... I promise."  
Something tugged at Sapnap's heart as Quackity screamed after him.   
"KARL, WHERE ARE YOU GOING. DONT YOU LOVE US?"   
As Karl's hand slipped onto the unknown portal and his fingers began to disappear, he reared back. Had Karl decided to go back to his fiances and help them? No.  
"I'm sorry... who are you guys?"  
Noticing their Crest fallen looks and the situation they were in, he shrugged and laughed it off. "If I forget you, it means you weren't important, sorry. I probably shouldn't tell you this but, we were taught to never get attached in our plots. But I probably left you something then." He smiled and waved, "I guess it was just never meant to be."

* * *

  
Sapnap gasped as he woke up. Quackity pulled him down closer, "Sapnap its early."  
"I just had the craziest dream."  
"Me too, we were captured by the egg?" It was weird."  
... Sapnap noticed the red marks that lined their skin. "Quackity... that wasn't a dream..."  
Quackity sat upright. "Sapnap... are you saying.."  
Tears sprung into their eyes. "Karl really left us didn't he."  
As Sapnap stumbled up from their bed, he knocked into Karl's desk. The words Karl last said to him rang in his head., '...I probably left you something.' So he started sorting through the drawers, as Quackity walked up behind him, he found an old VHS tape. Karl always carried a player for no apparent reason, but now Sapnap was glad Karl did. And so, with the VHS tape labeled in unfamiliar writing that read "The Mr. Beast team vloggy thingy"

**Author's Note:**

> OWO WHATS THIS?  
> Anyway give kudos and comments because I will literally never upload the second chap if you don't


End file.
